Although the Internet has had great successes in facilitating communications between computer systems and enabling electronic commerce, the computer systems connected to the Internet have been under almost constant attack by hackers seeking to disrupt their operation. Many of the attacks seek to exploit vulnerabilities of software systems including application programs or other computer programs executing on those computer systems. Developers of software systems and administrators of computer systems of an enterprise go to great effort and expense to identify and remove vulnerabilities. Because of the complexity of software systems, however, it is virtually impossible to identify and remove all vulnerabilities before software systems are released. After a software system is released, developers can become aware of vulnerabilities in various ways. A party with no malicious intent may identify a vulnerability and may secretly notify the developer so the vulnerability can be removed before a hacker identifies and exploits it. If a hacker identifies a vulnerability first, the developer may not learn of the vulnerability until it is exploited—sometimes with disastrous consequences.
Regardless of how a developer finds out about a vulnerability, the developer typically develops and distributes to system administrators “patches” or updates to the software system that remove the vulnerability. If the vulnerability has not yet been exploited (e.g., might not be known to hackers), then a developer can design, implement, test, and distribute a patch in a disciplined way. If the vulnerability has already been widely exposed, then the developer may rush to distribute a patch without the same care that is used under normal circumstances. When patches are distributed to the administrators of the computer systems, they are responsible for scheduling and installing the patches to remove the vulnerabilities.
Unfortunately, administrators often delay the installation of patches to remove vulnerabilities for various reasons. When a patch is installed, the software system and possibly the computer system on which it is executing may need to be shut down and restarted. If the vulnerability is in a software system that is critical to the success of an organization, then the administrator needs to analyze the tradeoffs of keeping the software system up and running with its associated risk of being attacked and of shutting down a critical resource of the enterprise to install the patch. Some administrators may delay the installation of the patch because they fear that, because of a hasty distribution, it might not be properly tested and have unintended side effects. If the patch has an unintended side effect, then the software system, the computer system, or some other software component that is impacted by the patch may be shut down by the patch itself. Administrators need to factor in the possibility of an unintended side effect when deciding whether to install a patch. These administrators may delay installing a patch until experience by others indicates that there are no serious unintended side effects.
Intrusion detection systems have been developed that can be used to identify whether an attempt is being made to exploit a known vulnerability that has not yet been patched. These intrusion detection systems can be used to prevent exploitations of newly discovered vulnerabilities for which patches have not yet been developed or installed. These intrusion detection systems may define a “signature” for each way a vulnerability can be exploited. For example, if a vulnerability can be exploited by sending a certain type of message with a certain attribute, then the signature for that exploitation would specify that type and attribute. When a security enforcement event occurs, such as the receipt of a message, the intrusion detection system checks its signatures to determine whether any match the security enforcement event. If so, the intrusion detection system may take action to prevent the exploitation, such as dropping the message.
Signatures for newly discovered exploitations of vulnerabilities can be created in different ways. Developers of intrusion detection systems may create and distribute new signatures when they become aware of new exploitations. An administrator can then install the new signatures to prevent the exploitation. A developer may not, however, provide signatures for all known exploitations. For example, the vulnerability may be in a special-purpose application program that the developer does not support. To prevent exploitation of such a vulnerability, intrusion detection systems may allow administrators to create their own signatures.
A set of one or more signatures may be considered a security policy. Developers of intrusion detection systems may provide various security policies. For example, a developer may provide one security policy that defines signatures of vulnerabilities of an operating system and many other security policies that are specific to an application or a class of applications. Similarly, an administrator may define a security policy that is specific to custom applications used by the enterprise.
Intrusion detection systems typically can enforce only one security policy. In such a case, multiple security policies would need to be combined or merged into a single security policy that is provided to the intrusion detection system. To combine security policies, the developer of the intrusion detection system or an administrator would typically review the various security policies and try to merge the logic of the signatures so that the net effect of each security policy is implemented. However, because the signatures can be very complex and the effects of and interactions between different security policies can also be both complex and subtle, the combining of security policies can be time-consuming and prone to errors.
It would be desirable to have a mechanism that would automatically combine the effects of security policies into a combined security policy that can be efficiently enforced.